


It was wrong...

by ncruuk



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: Too short to need one.





	

It was wrong to wince at the harsh treatment the cashmere cloak was receiving at the hands of that woman: not everyone could move through the current snowstorm in a chauffeur driven Mercedes.

It was wrong to accuse the wearer of those shoes of being 'fat' - those calves were toned, the sort of tone achieved by being a dedicated exerciser, following the sort of exercise regime that meant a treat wasn't one cube of cheese a week and never having dessert: it is possible to have cake AND be a 6, which really, wasn't fat at all.

It was wrong to swallow deeply every time someone walked by wearing Louboutins, although that was better than inhaling sharply (poor Nigel had thought Christian had done something horrible to offend): statistically, they wouldn't be her.

It was wrong to pray that the lights would change to red: not only would it take even longer to get to the photo shoot than it already was, but it would only result in disappointment when her face was revealed...

It was wrong to be anticipating her everywhere...

It was wrong to be seeing her everywhere...

It was wrong to be winding down the window and calling her name out softly...

 

* * *

 

 

It was right to smile at the harsh treatment the cashmere cloak was receiving at the hands of her as she slipped from it, finding the inside of the chauffeur driven Mercedes too hot with it on, completely at ease.

It was right to look at those calves, so toned from the miles she ran each week, often early in the morning as she crept from bed so as to be back before it was time shower and prepare for the day ahead, a day that now included far more sweetness than it ever had, even if dessert still wasn't on the menu.

It was right to swallow deeply when she wore those shoes - so less embarrassing than blushing whenever a pair went past, although Nigel was probably suspicious.

It was right to pray the lights would change to red: who wanted to rush to a photo shoot when perfection was in the car right now?

It was right to be anticipating her everywhere...

It was bliss to be actually seeing her...


End file.
